Through the Skulker and the Flames
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: Happy Halloween Special! On the upcoming Halloween at Amity Park, Ember and Skulker have a falllout. What follows? Danny x Sam and Skulker x Ember, Post Phantom Planet.


_**Through the Skulker and the Flames:**_

* * *

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Watch this! It's so totally going to work!"

The person in question was a boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black jumpsuit with a white "D" on his chest. In his hand was a concentrated sparking green light.

"And, HERE WE GO!"

The sparking light then turned into the size of a basketball, a bright light of green emitting from it. A girl about the same age as him clapped her hands, along with another girl with a goth like appearance.

"That's great, but…"

"What is it exactly Danny?"

Danny then put on a smirk, raising the ball above his head.

"It does this, watch your heads!"

He then chucked it, the ball flying across the lab.

"Isn't that just the same as-"

"Jazz, wait for it…"

The ball then crashed into a makeshift target, bursting into an uncontrollable explosion of green lightning, this made the three of them duck or dive behind something. When the burst was dissipated, most of the walls had a few burn marks. The bewildered three teens looked at each other, Danny being the most surprised.

"Woah man, that powerful? Looks like I still could use some help with that."

Suddenly, the doors from the upstairs portion of the lab then were busted open, Danny's parents running into the room.

"We heard a catastrophic explosion the size of a level seventeen ghost! Where is it?"

The parents then noticed the mess that Danny's ghost form left.

"Sweet Scott, what happened?"

Danny just chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"I…kinda was the one who did that."

The larger Fenton then threw a broomstick at the ghost boy.

"Well, you better clean it this mess up!"

"Yes dad…"

The two Fentons then left the room, leaving Danny to clean up the mess from the explosion. After the door shut upstairs, Danny just sighed.

"Could be worse."

Suddenly, a blue waft of smoke then appeared near his mouth.

"Spoke too soon then."

The boy's hand then lit up in a green hue, his eyes quickly scanning the area.

"Hey whoa, don't blast me!"

A girl with a shirt and pants with the same colors as Danny's suit then went through the floor, landing in front of him with her hands in front of her.

"Danielle?"

Danny then lowered his arm, went up to the girl and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"So, how's life?"

While the two ghosts were speaking to each other, Sam and Jazz whispered back and forth.

"Sam, I know that Danny's have had a bunch of ghost buddies, but I don't think I've seen this one."

"It's 'Dani', you know, Danny with an 'i'? She's a clone of him, and technically, would be your little sister."

The brunette then brightened up, running over towards the ghost girl and giving her a hug as well.

"I always wanted a sister! Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

The ghost girl then suddenly made herself intangible, making her "sister" fall face first into the ground.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Jazz then sat up, rubbing her side.

"I'm technically your sister, Jazz. What? Did Danny never mention me?"

The two ghosts just gave a shrug before Dani continued talking to Danny.

"So this will be my first Halloween, and I want to spend it in Amity Park."

It truly was Halloween, at least close to it at the moment, and Danny knew what that meant.

"I can take Sam to somewhere spooky!"

"Spooky or just somewhere within the Ghost Zone?"

Danny just groaned while facepalming at the clever retort.

"You got me…"

Jazz then got off the floor, having an epiphany.

"Hey, this will be Dani's first time trick-or-treating too!"

Dani's face then brightened.

"I can totally get some candy! Score!"

Suddenly, one of the boxes on the side then opened up, revealing a blue skinned ghost with a toque and overalls.

"I am the Box Ghost! I am here to-"

A fist collided into the back of the Box Ghost's head, causing him to be knocked down to the floor.

"Wait, I'm only here to bring a message!"

The pathetically weak ghost then weakly held up a piece of paper, Danny snatching it from his hand. Dani just then picked up the Box Ghost up and tossed him back into the Fenton Portal.

"Dear avid ghouls, ghosts, and insert name of ghost here."

Danny then looked at the readers.

"So much for recognition."

Dani then took the paper from Danny, reading the rest from where he left off.

"In the spirit of the upcoming hours of Halloween, I am hosting an amazing Halloween Party for any and all ghosts, this will be awesome! Hope you all can make it! Signed…Ember."

Sam just sighed, looking at the sheet of paper.

"That's no good. She's probably up to something."

Danny and Dani then just snickered, before blowing out into a huge laugh.

"Are you kidding? We could totally take her on if she is planning something!"

"What about Skulker?"

The two ghosts continued to snicker.

"What about Skulker?"

"He's Ember's girlfriend?"

The ghost then just fell onto the floor, continuing to laugh while he held his ribs.

"As if he's going to show up to something like this Sam, anyways, you gonna come with me? It sounds really really fun!"

The goth reluctantly sighed before nodding.

"Fine, what the heck?"

Danny just got off the floor, doing a victory pose.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone:**

Skulker was rigging some things that he had laid out miscellaneously on the floor. A large amount of electrical plugs were put into a multipurpose console.

"With this, I can create a trap that detonates any electrical device! This is the perfect plan to capture the Whelp!"

He then held a small remote with a big red button, pressing it with one finger while a gleeful expression plastered on his face.

…

The end result however…wasn't the best.

A giant explosion had occurred from the multipurpose console that Skulker had prepared, and as a result, left a large amount of ash on his armored body.

"Well, that was unexpected. I think I should redo this design of the console."

Suddenly, a guitar then came out of nowhere and hit Skulker right in the face, causing him to fall over onto his back. What stood before him was a blue flaming headed girl with a black tube top and some tight jeans. She was just fuming at him.

"Ember? Were you the one who-"

The girl then smacked him in the face with her guitar again.

"You're an idiot Skulker!"

"I, can't help but feel that we're missing a little bit of context-"

The guitar then was smashed into Skulker's stomach, causing him to keel over.

"Hurk! My gasbucket!"

Ember's scowl never left her face, raising the guitar above her head. Skulker quickly stood up, having his hands in front of him.

"Wait! Tell me why you have some anger."

"You blew up my speakers!"

The armored ghost was confused.

"That's not possible; I had set up the console with only these wireless electric plugs."

As he raised the somewhat broken console to show her, she then pointed to two particular plugs.

"Those are the plugs to my speakers!"

The flames on Ember's head then started getting quite large.

"…something tells me that was my final chord with her."

* * *

**Thirty, minutes, later:**

Inside the Fenton home, Jazz was helping Danielle with a costume.

"You're going to look awesome as a Super Saiyan Danielle!"

"I know right? Been waiting to do this for a while. Thanks for volunteering to help me with this costume."

Off to the side, Danny was walking his two "sisters", before looking at Sam.

"So, what shall we wear?"

Sam then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm thinking black. Black suit, black dress."

"I so saw that coming.

Sam just slapped him in the arm. Danny just wrapped his arms around her waist. They both leaned in for a kiss; however, a giant crash was heard, startling them both. A blue waft then emerged from the halfas. Danny and Dani just nodded to each other.

"Going ghost!"

The boy and girl then transformed into their ghost forms, flying out of the window towards to the crash spot. Although, their reactions to whom they found was a little speechless.

It was Skulker, however, he seemed pretty beaten up. Burns were all over his armor, along with a few scrapes and scratches.

"Well, looks like he's been beaten up. So much for a hunter."

Skulker then got up, holding his arm.

"Ghost Boy and Ghost Girl, just the pups I was looking for. I need some h…he…"

As he kept stuttering and struggling to say the last part, Dani just interrupted him.

"You need our help?"

"That yes."

Danny and Dani then looked at each other, before they started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Heheh…you're serious?"

Skulker just twiddled his thumbs.

"I may have accidentally blown up my girlfriend's speakers that were going to be used for her party."

"Wow. You're, a jerk. And couldn't you do anything? She's your girlfriend. I mean, you carry weapons 24/7 that could hold their own against Ember."

"I…wasn't equipped when I blew her speakers up."

The two faceplamed, looking quite distraught at the once professional hunter.

"Alright, you just want help to get her and yourself back together. We're not doing that!"

Suddenly, the buildings nearby started smoking up a bit, Danielle tugging on his sleeve.

"Uh…Danny?"

Danny looked behind him, seeing smoke erupting from a couple buildings.

"I don't think that's regular smoke fires!"

What was off about the fire was the fact that its color was blue.

"Blue flames are intensely hot last time I checked!"

Skulker scowled, clenching his fist.

"That is scientifically impossible! There is no way a giant fire of this magnitude could be in blue flames!"

Something off to the side then caught his attention.

"Unless…"

His armor reactivated, bringing out various weapons.

"Imma plant me a rare ghost tree!"

He then launched off, rocketing towards the target.

"Come here!"

A small sword then flew out of his hand, following its intended target. However, it heated up instantly within 3 feet of the target.

"Argh! The devil, what was that? I didn't even touch it!"

Suddenly, the blue flames settled down a bit, Danny and Dani helping to fire the fires out. Jazz and Sam had arrived in the specter speeder, also extinguishing the fires with the vehicle. Skulker squinted a bit, a little confused.

"Hello, Skulker…"

The flames revealed a slim teenage girl, high heeled magma rock boots that went almost to her knees, ripped jeans, skin was showing, her mid-riff was exposed, armor covered her chest along with her arms completely covered in blue flaming magma plates, her classic guitar(how recolored white) was doubled and attached to her back. Soulless eyes were plastered on her face, and her flaming hair that was once blue was now white, and a lizard-like face guard covered her face, only her mouth and eyes showing.

"Ember? When did you become a hunter?"

The girl then slammed a rocky fiery blue fist right into Skulker's face, causing him to back up a little.

"Ok, that was out of no-"

The girl then followed up with many brutal kicks, before slamming him to the ground with both of her guitars as if they were katanas.

"I believe that should teach you."

She then raised the guitars above her head, fusing them together to create a large blue, black, and white electric guitar.

"Burn…BURN TO ASHES!"

She played some heavy rock, causing flames to fan out and burn anything that was in its range.

"Ah…destruction of burning buildings, it gives me a sense of joy. Now, time to move on to the next area."

She then flew off, leaving the burning wreckage she created.

"Ow…"

Many rocks then were shuffled over, showing some of the very much hurt Skulker, dents and even some melted parts of his armor in the burning wreckage.

"Now, that. That just plain hurts."

"Skulker!"

Danny and Dani just flew in after the fires were somewhat extinguished. Jazz and Sam had caught up with the Specter Speeder.

"You guys alright?"

Skulker then shook his head.

"Looks like the past is catching up to me."

The others were confused, leaving him to monologue.

"When we were both human, I was a predator among women. I hunted relentlessly for them for anything, face, personality, other significant factors, and they would never end well. One day, I had suddenly found Ember, who, at the time, was Amber. We performed a song together, and The next thing I knew, we were both-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Stop interrupting me. My point is, we had grown very very close. I was going to take her to the movies, but then I was hunted down by one of my exes. She mortally wounded me, knocking me out unconscious."

Danny then leaned down and whispered to Dani with a smirk.

"Like I said, so much for a hunter."

Skulker ignored his comment, continuing to move on with his story.

"As I was saying, my ex-girlfriend had shanked me, leaving me to miss my date with Ember. When I had recovered, I was losing a lot of blood. Regardless, I was going to see Ember, and I wanted it to be the last thing I want to see before I died…"

He stayed quiet for a small moment.

"It was when I saw her burn inside her house was when I decided to let everything go."

The four then wiped a small tear from their eyes, before Danny got a serious face.

"Alright, we're all going to save Ember, and get her back with Skulker!"

"Well we better hurry, we have so much time before Ember's thing."

Skulker then glanced over at the two halfas.

"And I have the perfect plan."

* * *

Various civilians ran from a meteor storm that had been raining over Amity Park. In hindsight, it was Ember taking revenge but whatever.

"You made me burn in your city…YOU SHALL SUFFER THE SAME SCARS!"

Suddenly, a snowball then suddenly smacked into the back of Ember's head.

"I don't think so."

The flame girl then looked behind her, seeing the armored ghost with cannons out.

"Skulker! YOU LEFT ME WITH THESE SCARS! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

He guitars then turned into two flame katanas, lunging towards Skulker however, a saber made of ice intercepted both Katanas.

"What?!"

Danny Phantom then suddenly forced Ember back, summoning a second saber made of ice.

"Ember, we're going to free you from that Cherufe possessing you!"

Dani then from behind slashed Ember with another sword made of ice.

"And what better way to do it, than with using a Cherufe's weakness, the ice blade!"

"NO!"

Skulker then had a sickening grin.

"Cherufes always have nice pelts."

The three of them then lunged towards the weakened Ember. Danny used his twin ice sabers to slash Ember from all unsuspecting directions, Dani swung her ice sword multiple times, freezing her at points, and Skulker fired a freezing ice-ray that had struck the cherufe side out of her, separating the Cherufe from Ember. Skulker then loomed over the Cherufe.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend, or I will hunt down your pelt."

A bloodcurdling cry could be heard, Skulker placing what was the Cherufe into a small container that was available, Skulker then hoisted Ember's unconscious body onto his shoulder.

"She's still a breathing ghost. Looks like that takes care of tha-"

Dani and Danny both had a fist reared up.

"Tell Ember we'll be at the party."

The halfas then threw a fist into Skulker's face, before the Spectre speeder came from behind, Jazz and Sam using two Fenton Thermoses to capture them. Sam and Jazz cheered as they caught them.

"Ghost-Busted!"

* * *

**Later that night:**

"You both take of each other, alright?"

Dani was in her super saiyan costume, and Jazz was next to her, holding keys.

"Yep, we got everything we need."

The two then waved to Danny and Sam, before they left into the streets of Amity Park. Danny and Sam then looked at each other, smirking.

"And we got everything we need right?"

Sam then took his hand, both dragging him downstairs to the Fenton Portal.

* * *

Ember and had finished performing, ready to go backstage, before a certain someone intercepted her backstage.

"Skulker, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be scoping the area for Ghost-Boy?"

Skulker just shook his head, taking Ember's hand.

"No, I want to say I'm sorry for blowing up your speakers."

"Getting me new speakers does count…"

Skulker then took her by the side of the face, leaning in for a kiss, only for Ember to put a finger in front of his mouth.

"Wait till after my party."

The two of them then chuckled, Danny and Sam seeing them off to the side while giggling.

"Wonder what they will do for Valentine's day."

* * *

_**Happy Halloween Everyone...muhahahaha! Skulker and Ember's backstory belongs to Vile EXE. The Title is an obvious song reference**_


End file.
